


Ever Fallen In Love?

by JennieBlackheart



Category: British Singers RPF, Buzzcocks, Pete Shelley - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Punk, Punk Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Pete has been dating a new boy named Martin. They finally get the chance to go back to Pete's place and have sex for the first time. At the end, Martin confesses something.





	Ever Fallen In Love?

"I just want to touch you." Pete whispered into Martin's ear. Martin, a blue eyed tall blond with a slender body had only just met Pete, but already he wanted to be with him. Hearing these words in the crowded pub sent shivers down his spine, and Martin squeezed Pete's hand. Pete left some coins on the table, and the two left hand in hand.

"We'll got to my place, and in the morning I will make you breakfast." Pete promised. 

"What makes you think I am going to spend the night?" Martin teased. He flashed a charming grin, and Pete's heart melted.

"I don't know, but usually people like a free breakfast, don't they?" Pete laughed.

"Oh yes, but I can only guess what will happen before then." Martin was playing coy, and Pete was eating it all up.

"Stop." Pete directed, as he stopped.

"Why?" asked Martin.

"Look me in the eyes." asked Pete.

Martin did as Pete asked, and Pete tilted his head and gave Martin a passionate kiss right there in the park as if no one else was around. Martin moaned into the kiss, eyelashes fluttering. By the time they were done, Martin felt weak in the knees.

"Now you know a taste of what you will be getting, I hope you liked it." Pete could tell that the other had, but hearing his feelings about it would make it that much better.

"Liked it, I want more! I want all that you've got and to lick the spoon!" Martin exclaimed.

"Oh, you'll get it!" Pete promised.

At the front door, Pete unlocked it, and opened it for Martin. Martin went in, and Pete followed. "It's not not much, I was robbed awhile back, but I've got my bed."

"That's all we need, c'mon, take me too it!" Martin was impatient, just from Pete's whisper and his kiss in the park. How did he manage to be so lucky this go round?

Laughing, Pete grabbed Martin by the hand and led him to his room where there was a crack in the ceiling and old gig flyers tacked on the walls. 

Immediately, Martin threw his arms around Pete, and began to kiss him passionately. He moved down Pete's neck marking him, and Pete let out a loud sigh. "Oh God, we should have done this sooner!" Pete uttered, his shirt now being undone. 

Martin was kissing his way down, and then when he got to Pete's trousers, he undid them only to find the perfect cock that was more than ready to be taken into his mouth. Martin made himself comfortable on his knees, and gripped the bottom of Pete's shaft. He then began licking around the tip and then a stripe from the bottom up.

Pete had gooseflesh, and his nipples were hard. He had his head tilted back and he begged, "take me!" Martin complied, taking him all in until Pete's cock was hitting the back of Martin's throat. He began to hum and caress Pete's balls, as Pete gripped the sheets, pleasure like no other between his thighs.

Martin did this for awhile, but then stopped without any warning, he popped off and with red swollen lips said he wanted to do more.

"Undress..." Pete whispered, he wanted to see his lover's naked body for the first time.

Martin did as he was asked, revealing his slender body, but large cock, which was hard and waiting to be touched. 

Pete reached out to Martin and brought him close. He grabbed his hips and his backside, running a finger down his crack. Martin gasped, and then Pete grasped his cock and began to stroke. 

"Oh God, yes!" Martin cried out, his cock twitching.

"Let me suck you for awhile?" Pete asked.

Martin nodded, and sat on the bed, legs spread. Pete got on his knees and began by gripping the base and then taking him all in, just as Martin had done him. Martin's breathing became ragged, and his jaw nearly on the carpet. Pete knew he could only do this for a short while if they wanted to fuck, so Pete only went down on him a few times before popping off.

When Pete looked up at Martin, Martin bit his lip. Pete was such a sweetheart and always had an adorable mischievous look to him, even if he wasn't up to anything. Finally, he whispered, "Pete, fuck me!" Pete nodded, though usually he was a bottom. At this moment he didn't care so long as they were fucking.

"Lay back, and I'll get the lotion." Pete instructed. Martin did and spread his legs. Pete kneeled in front of Martin, and spread lotion in his palm. He slid a finger in, and then crooked it. Then he put a second and made a scissoring motion before adding a third finger. He moved them all in and out, and Martin arched his back. 

"Oh God, Oh God, I'm ready!" Martin cried. Pete smiled and lubricated his cock, before sliding into his boyfriend with a grunt. He began moving his hips in and out, his hands on Martin's shoulders. Occasionally, he we go slow, dip down, and give Martin a passionate kiss as they felt each other's heart beats racing. 

Martin gripped the bedsheets and with one hand Pete began to stroke the other's cock. With a gasp, Martin came, shooting white stripes across his chest and covering Pete's hand. Seeing his boyfriend in such ecstasy, Pete came second, filling Martin with his hot seed, and crying out Martin's name.

Both were still for a moment, their orgasm keeping them in a state of bliss. Finally, Martin broke the silence and looked up at Pete.

"I've got to tell you something...." whispered Martin.

"What?" Pete replied.

"I love you!" Martin proclaimed.

"What?"


End file.
